The Day I Met Him
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Ciel sometimes dreams of the day he met his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. And he still doesn't know if he should consider it a dream...or a hellish nightmare. Rated T because of one swearing word. Not really angsty, but I couldn't find any other genre that suited this fic better.


The day I met you

It is a known fact that young Earl Phantomhive suffers from nightmares.

All the servants are aware of this, though only one had seen the young lord during his nightmares. The only one who knew what they were about.

Those nightmares weren't uncommon. Cel could be sleeping peacefully one moment, and tossing and turning the next, cold sweat in his forehead and an anguished and scared expression on his face. It was then when this one servant, the one who knew everything and the only one allowed to enter the Master's room when he was asleep, went to him and tried to wake and calm him with soothing smiles and words, red eyes twinkling if not with gentleness, at least with something very close to it. The servant, called Sebastian, then proceeded to offer him a warmglass of milk with honey, not minding the handgun pointed at him or the scared bicolour eyes, knowing that neither of them could hurt him in any way. Ciel had even shot him a few of those times, moved by a primal instinct, but him, with his extraordinary reflexes and supernatural ability, tended to grab the bullets mid-air, tsking at his master and "how rude that was", because if he let them hit him he would spill blood in the milk and be forced to make another glass, not to talk about just _how difficult _it was to take out the drops of blood from the floor. And God knew (oh, so ironic _he _was the one using that expression) that scene wouldn't calm his Master at all, as the only way to do it was with the milk and hiding his nature as best as he could (which was perfect, because a butler that couldn't do that to avoid his Master the distress wasn't worth his salt).

Sebastian was aware of what triggered those nghtmares. That fateful month, and all that the little lord had lived, all the pain and the fear, was engrabed in the boy's mind like the brand in his left side. But what the butler didn't know, what no one but the boy himslef knew, was that, sometimes, the dreams were of a moment that the young Earl would never forget. The moment when the candles near the althar were blown off and darkness engulfed the whole room. The moment when a black mist, noticeable even in the dark, appeared in the center, only sharp white teeth and glowing red eyes visible.

It was crystal clear in his memories how cold and amused the mist's voice sunded as he consumed the lifes of those around him after saying _No, it wasn't you who summoned me. _How the mist moved, killing every single one until it stood in front of the cage he, Ciel, was in, so mocking both with his posture and his voice as he offered him the possibility of making a deal: his soul in exchange of his help.

It was the moment when Ciel Phantomhive met his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. A moment he still dreamt about for some reason. The young lord told himself that he should look at it as the moment he was saved and able to fulfill his purpose in life: to avenge what that damned cult did to him, making them suffer the same humiliation he suffered. But instead, what he remembered was the fear. Not the one he felt while he was in the hands of those people, no. That one was nearly peaceful in comparison. What he had felt that time was real _tearror, _instinctual and intense _terror, _even if he had put a brave front. It was a feeling that had shaken him to the core and imbedded into his own soul.

And also, the burning in himleft eye, which made the pain of the brand nearly pleasant.

When he has this type of dreams, Ciels unconsciously avoids Sebastian for two or three days, only seeing him when necessary. All because he saw clearly the monster lurking behind that polite façade, waiting patiently the moment to make itself fully present and devour his long awaited meal.

It doesn't matter how much Ciel thinks about it, he still isn't sure if the day he met him was the start of his liberation...or of the most terrible nightmare he'll ever have.

**Hi! I'm EDM, and this is my second fic in this fandom :)**

**I wrote this fic because I think that Ciel, deep inside, fears Seabstian and is overly aware of his true nature. That even if he teases him and wants to humiliate him, he knows that some day, Sebastian will have his revenge eating his soul.**

**Just my oinion, of course. What did you thnk? Review!**


End file.
